se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abdullah bin Abdulaziz/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Hu Jintao.jpg| Hu Jintao holds a ceremony to welcome Saudi Arabian King Abdullah's visit to China. Photo: Embassy of the People's Republic of China in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R, front) meets with Saudi Arabian King Abdullah bin Abdul-Azizi Al-Saud (L, front) in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, June 21, 2008. Xi arrived in Jeddah for an official visit to Saudi Arabia Saturday. People's Daily Online Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Emperor Akihito and Saudi Arabia Crown Prince Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al saud attend a lancheon at the Imperial Palace on October 23, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Saudi Arabia Crown Prince Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al saud shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi prior to the dinner at Obuchi's official residence on October 21, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a meeting with His Royal Highness Prince Sultan Bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, at the Prime Minister's Residential Quarters. japan.kantei.go.jp Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (L) shakes hands with Saudi King Abdullah Bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud after he was given a decoration by the king at the latter's palace in Riyadh April 28, 2007. People's Daily Online Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| El presidente Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (SBY) recibe la máxima distinción de honor de Arabia Saudita. Incorporación de gracia tuvo lugar en el palacio del rey Abdullah cubrió de honores. detikNews Asia del Sur India * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Manmohan Singh.jpg| King Abdullah bin Abdul Aziz (R) of Saudi Arabia shaking hands with Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh during their meeting in Riyadh. sundaytimes.lk Irán * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani.jpg| King Abdullah Bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud (C) and Iranian politician Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani. Asharq Al Awsat Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami meets Prince Abdullah in December 1997, during a break of the Islamic Conference summit in Tehran, Iran. Abdullah was the highest-ranking Saudi official to visit Tehran since the 1979 Iranian Islamic Revolution. CNN Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Saudi Arabia's King Abdullah bin Abdulaziz (L) prays with Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad at Kaabah in Mecca in this December 8, 2005. Photo: NASEER MUTHUKUTTY Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Fahd bin Abdulaziz.jpg| King Fahd, right, and Crown Prince Abdullah, left, are shown in Riyadh in 1981. Saleh Rifai / AP Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| King Abdullah and younger brother Crown Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz al Saud. Tribes of the World Flickr Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by the Palestinian Press Office (PPO), Palestinian president Mahmoud Abbas (front L) meets with King Abdullah bin Abdul Aziz of Saudi Arabia (front R) on October 28, 2008 in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Siria * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Bashar al-Assad.jpg| Bashar Assad, right, and King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia on the eve of the mini-summit in Damascus. Photograph: Bassem Tellawi/AP Turquía * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Abdullah Gül.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Gül, Suudi Arabistan Kralı Abdullah Bin Abdülaziz El-Suud ile Görüştü. abdullahgul.gen.tr Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President of Turkey Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) and Saudi King Salman bin Abdul Aziz. AFP 2018 / TURKISH PRESIDENTIAL PRESS OFFICE/ KAYHAN OZER Fuentes Categoría:Abdullah bin Abdulaziz